


Daddy In Distress

by angryschnauzer



Series: Daddy Mobster Bucky [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky panicking, F/M, Fluff, Helping Bucky, Periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Its the last day of school for the summer and Becky Barnes is excited to be spending two weeks staying with her father James Barnes; the head of the town's mobster racket and the guy you've fallen for. But when Becky has her very first period and Bucky panics, he calls you in to help as this time he's completely out of his depth. He's a Daddy in Distress.





	Daddy In Distress

Tidying the papers on your desk you looked over the final grades you’d given your students, pleased that they had all done their best on the fun quiz you’d surprised them with. The outer door to your classroom was open and the warm breeze blew in from the sunburnt yellowing grass that surrounded the school, the groundsmen having given up on keeping it green with so many lessons spent outside. Coach Rogers was trying to referee a mass game of dodgeball using the giant beach balls one parent had donated to the school, but it was turning into happy anarchy. 

Two more students came running into your classroom, hot and sweaty and you pointed them towards the cooler of popsicles a certain parent had arranged to be delivered to school that morning. That same parent that had suggestively texted you that morning requesting a photo of you sucking one. 

“Hey, will you pass me a cherry one please?” you call out to the students who politely oblige, handing it over as they run out of the room.

Unwrapping it you put it into your mouth and snapped a quick shot before hitting send and putting your phone away, looking up just in time to see Becky Barnes standing at the door;

“Hey Becky, you ok?” She nodded and walked in quietly, obvious that something was up; “Did you want a popsicle? Or did you need to talk?”

She shook her head;

“No, thanks Miss, i’m good. I just don’t feel great. My stomach hurts a bit”

You stood and pulled out a chair for her to sit;

“Do you want to see the nurse?”

Becky shook her head;

“No, its ok. It's probably just where I ate too much at Mom’s wedding at the weekend”

Becky’s mom had finally remarried, to one of the towns deputies Sam Wilson. Bucky had ranted about it to you on one of your late night phone calls, and you couldn’t help but to laugh because it would seem the only thing Deputy Wilson had done to piss Bucky off was to exist. He wasn’t even bothered that his ex had remarried, but the prospect of having someone that was just as bull headed as Bucky was in their lives riled him up no end. You had also met Deputy Wilson at the parents night for the kids transitioning into your grade in the Fall, Becky’s parents meeting Coach Rogers who will be her homeroom teacher for the next grade.

Setting the papers aside you leant against your desk, concerned for the usually bright and enthusiastic child that now sat slumped in the chair;

“Did you want me to call your Dad?”

She shook her head;

“No, it's fine. He’ll be here at the end of school”

Becky was going to be spending two weeks living full time at Bucky’s place whilst her Mom and Sam went on their honeymoon. All three parents had discussed the arrangements and had asked Becky if she had wanted to go on the trip, but she’d declined and had been excited about living with her Father for two full weeks rather than just a weekend. 

She looked up and forced a weak smile;

“Will you be coming over for dinner?”

Nodding your head you smiled; 

“I sure will be. Your Dad has invited me over tomorrow night”

“Not tonight?” she asked hopefully

“Not tonight” you smiled; “I have loads of end of year paperwork to get on with tonight. But now that the semester is finished i’ll be around a bit more and can see your Dad for some dates hopefully”

When you’d met Bucky Barnes at the Daddy Daughter Dance back in the springtime you’d instantly fallen for him, but what he hadn’t realised was how much time was spent by teachers working ‘off hours’. His own business had also grown busier as he found his honest and above board enterprises were flourishing under his control. It did however mean that despite living less than three miles from one another, you hadn’t actually progressed further than a cup of coffee, the occasional snatched kiss here or there, or some rather overtly forward texting that late night would turn into x rated sexting. You had both made it blatantly obvious that given the first available opportunity when you hadn’t been working 20 hours a day and he wasn’t required to sit in on yet another boring - albeit worthwhile - board meeting, he would be wining and dining you and taking you to bed. 

Back in the present Becky looked up at you, her voice quiet as she watched your now discarded popsicle melting in your empty coffee cup;

“Could I have a Watermelon one?”

Nodding you smiled and fetched her one, leaving her be as she quietly ate it and you returned to sorting the final few pieces of paperwork out.

-

By the time the end of day bell rang out, the students and teachers were all heading towards the school gates. Buses were covered in streamers in the schools colours, and parents happily waited in the parking lot. You were helping Becky carry her bags, her Mom having chatted with you at drop off that morning and you’d reassured her that she could keep her stuff in your classroom for the day ready for her stay with Bucky. When you both saw him smiles spread over your face, and you had to admit he looked like sin rolled into a three thousand dollar suit. With sunglasses on and his hair slightly longer, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up you felt a pang of desire in the pit of your stomach. Leaning against his bright red Jaguar SUV he smiled at the two of you, pushing himself off of the hood of the car as he ran towards you and scooped Becky into his arms for a bear hug.

“No! Daddy! Please, no!”

Resting your hand on Bucky’s arm you spoke quietly;

“Becky had stomach ache…”

Setting her gently down, he crouched down, pulling his sunglasses off;

“Are you ok Button? Do we need to go see a doctor?”

She shook her head, instead just cuddling to his waist as he stood and turned to you;

“Is she really ok?”

“Just take it easy with her, yeah? Think she may have overdid it at her Mom’s wedding. She’s got a painful stomach, but she had a popsicle in my classroom quietly this afternoon”

He smiled at you, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to your cheek, immediately making the heat rush to your skin;

“Thank you”

“Call me later if you need anything” you assured him

“I’ll call you later anyways Doll” he winked at you over his sunglasses and helped Becky into his SUV. Standing back you waved them off before returning to your classroom, saying bye to other students as the last few made their way off of school property.

-

Bucky was trying not to panic. He really wasn’t prepared for this; hell, he was barely prepared to be a father, let alone having to face challenges like this. He paced the hallway, chewing nervously on his nail before stopping to quietly knock on the bathroom door;

“Button? How are you doing?”

Sniffles from behind the door could just be heard, until finally a very quiet voice came through;

“I want Mom”

-

Standing in front of the refrigerator you considered the meagre options before grabbing the open bottle of Pinot in the door. Twisting the cap off you gave it a sniff and it hadn’t yet turned to vinegar, so carefully filling a glass you emptied the remains of the bottle, smiling when it finished less than half an inch from the top of the glass. The pale liquid glistened in the low summer light that was coming in through the kitchen window, and you licked your lips as you thought of the liquid refreshment ahead of you that you so very much deserved. The sound of your phone ringing snapped you out of your impending wine induced joy, and grabbing it from the counter you smiled when you saw the caller ID;

“Hey Bucky”

“Doll… I need your help”

He sounded serious, nervous even and it put you on edge;

“James, what's wrong? Where are you?”

“It’s Becky…”

“Are you at the hospital? Is she hurt?” you were starting to panic

“No… no she’s not hurt…” Bucky paused; “She’s… she’s got her… you know... “

“Bucky? She’s got what?”

“She’d got her period” he whispered down the phone.

“Oh” Your mind ran over what Bucky was telling you, why Bucky was telling you.

“She’s asking for her Mom, and i would call her but i know for a fact she’s literally on a plane right now. She isn’t due to land in St Lucia for another hour…” he took a deep breath; “Doll, i don’t know what to do…”

You took one last glance at your glass of wine before you felt your shoulders drop as the words left your mouth;

“Give me your address, i’ll be over in 30 minutes… I'll pick up supplies on the way”

-

You made it in just over 25 minutes, Walmart having been quiet where everyone was either out partying on a friday night or had taken a drive to the beach. Grabbing the bag and your purse from the passenger seat, you climbed out and took in the grandeur of Bucky’s rather palatial house, from the three stories with balconies on the upper floors, to the massive stone lions that sat either side of the steps to the double front door. As you climbed those steps, the front door opened and you watched as Bucky practically ran to you and hugged you;

“Thank you for coming, i didn’t know who else to call. Her Mom has just landed but is going to call once she gets through security, i’ve texted her. I really don’t know how to handle this. I saw guys stabbed in jail so i’m used to blood, but i can’t handle this, i don’t know how to…”

Bucky was rambling, and you could see it was just pure concern for his daughter and out of everything he had done in business and his personal life, this was so far out of his comfort zone it was throwing his usual macho demeanor off kilter. Putting your hand on his arm you pressed a kiss to his cheek;

“Shhh, its ok. I’m here now. I’ve dealt with this loads of times at school”

“But… but she’s only 9 years old! Surely it shouldn’t be this early!” Bucky quietly panicked as he led you into the house.

“It can happen at any time between eight and sixteen. Bucky, really it's fine. I started mine when I was ten”

“Oh”

Standing in the large entranceway to his home you looked around;

“So, where’s Becky?”

-

It had taken some coaxing, but eventually Becky had let you into the bathroom she’d holed herself up in hours before. She’d sobbed in your arms when she told you how her father had found some sanitary supplies a previous girlfriend had left behind, but they had only been maxi tampons and they’d scared the hell out of her. Hugging her gently you soothed her before you started to unpack some of the things you’d hurriedly grabbed at the supermarket; light flow pads, a multipack of bright pink girls panties, and a carton of chewable kids Advil painkillers. You showed her how to attach the pad to a new pair of panties, before stepping out of the room and let her get changed herself, only to find Bucky nervously pacing in the hallway;

“Is she ok? Has it stopped?”

“Shhh. She’s fine, it's just a shock and with all the hormones rushing through her body and without her Mom here, it's a bit overwhelming. She’s just getting changed now”

Bucky ran the palm of his hand over his face before he slumped down onto the ottoman in the hallway that sat beneath a large mirror;

“Nothing could have prepared me for this. I’ve walked into business deals of all kinds knowing i was way over my head. I wasn’t even this nervous when i was on trial. What do I do now? Do i need to talk to her about the birds and the bees?”

You sat next to him, rubbing his back as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands;

“Bucky… James… Look at me” he wearily peered up; “She will be fine. They’ve already started sex ed at school - just the basics - so she knew what it was. Her Mom and Sam confirmed they’ve had ‘the talk’ with her already. I know of some great books that are totally geared up for kids her age that are available on amazon”

“Gimme their titles” Bucky was immediately pulling his phone out and tapping on the Prime App, but you clasped your hand over his;

“We’ll sort that out later…”

At that moment the bathroom door opened and Becky stepped out, her face beetroot red as she held her used panties in her hand, half hidden behind her.

“Would you like to put those in the washer?”

Becky nodded and you let Bucky lead you through his house to the laundry room, showing Becky how to load the machine and add the right detergent.

-

Bucky had managed to reach his ex wife and Becky had talked with her for almost an hour before she’d passed you the phone and you’d assured Mrs Wilson that you and Bucky had everything under control. It was almost 9pm before Becky finally fell asleep on the couch. You watched as Bucky scooped her into his arms and carried her up to her room, quietly moving around and tidying the popcorn and pizza boxes away after the three of you had an impromptu movie night. You’d watched Frozen and Moana, and had been mid way through Mamma Mia when Bucky had nudged you and you’d seen that Becky had fallen asleep tucked up to his side. 

You had no idea where the trash went in the kitchen that was as big as your apartment, so you left the pizza boxes on the counter, returning to the lounge just as Bucky was descending the wide staircase. Waiting you smiled up at him as he approached, grinning as he swept you into his arms and kissed you before setting you down on your feet;

“Thank you. I couldn’t have done this without you”

“I’m glad you called” Bucky ran his fingers down the side of your cheek and you instinctively nuzzled against his touch; “Bucky…” you muttered, not sure if it was a warning or a request

“Doll… have a drink with me…”

“I drove…”

“Then stay the night…” he ah’d as you went to protest; “As a guest. Trust me, I had - and have - a lot planned for when we can have our first date, but if I'm honest, I could do with the company tonight”

Nodding you pressed your forehead to his, smiling as he took your hand and led you to the plush sofa you’d spent most of the evening on, settling back against the soft cushions. You watched as he crossed the room to the drinks cabinet that was better stocked than the best bar in town;

“What’ll it be?”

“Whatever you’re having is fine”

He poured two generous slugs of whiskey before casually sauntering to you as he held a glass for you and poised his own. Clinking glasses together you smiled;

“Cheers”

“Bottoms up” he said with a smirk

“Thought you said not tonight?” you returned his playful look as he sat next to you, his arm over your shoulders as he was suddenly pressed against you.

“Depends how quiet you can be Doll”


End file.
